Hector Ordell
Overview Hector Ordell is a former criminal inspector for the Arcane Society. Before coming to Hearth on assignment, his work revolved around the investigation of crimes committed through the use of the arcane. He specialized in those cases that involved dark contract magic or other 'taboos'. Ordell's reason for coming to Novania was due to reassignment. After a year and a half's recovery from the mental and physical trauma of his last case, he decided to part from his prior work to pursue a more 'wholesome' career as a scholar and educator. It was through this thinking that Ordell applied for the position to start up a Novanian branch of the Society as a gesture of goodwill. Despite still being new to the lands, Hector has found the people of Novania welcoming and eager to help him set the foundations for greater arcane research and education within the kingdom. Appearance Hector is a lean man of average stature. Due to the nature of his job in Novania, he keeps himself clean and well kept. His hair is carefully parted and swept while his facial hair is kept neatly trimmed, never growing past a short framed beard. Hector's face although normally calm and of a happy demeanor, has a constant look of fatigue in the eyes and gauntness to the cheekbones. His walk has a slight emphasized limped, attributed to the brace that keeps his right knee properly aligned. The only mainly noticeable mark on his body when clothed, is a tattoo bearing his family crest, the rest are generally left covered. Background -Getting cleaned up- Known Associates Family: Deidre (Gramville) Ordell - Wife (Married 23rd Deep Cold - 1190) Jackson Ordell- Son (13th Full Bloom - 1190) Fernalie Fern Ordell - Daughter (4th Bright Dawn - 1191) Alistair Ordell - Son (4th Bright Dawn - 1191) Shireen Shire Ordell - Daughter (4th Bright Dawn - 1191) Virgil Ordell - Son (30th Deep Cold - 1195) Ivelisse ‘Ivy’ Ordell - Daughter (35th Harvest Call - 1197) Rosalie ‘Rose’ Ordell - Daughter (35th Harvest Call - 1197) Lilijana ‘Lily’ Ordell - Daughter (22nd Full Bloom - 1198) Argus Ordell - Son (56th Full Bloom - 1200) Walker Ordell - Son (47th Deep Cold - 1203) '' Friends: -Tobias Tedrick Von Teufel (Forgive me for spelling, Brandy) -Jules -Tel'Grov -Vibius Marius (Non-reciprocated friendship) -Benjamin Delacroix the Boy -Drel'Vika -Constance Ashton Acquaintances: -(Wendell) Name not known ic -Silas von Castell Enemies: -Merl Personality During his work as an inspector, Ordell kept much to himself. His waning mental health was coped through the use of multiple different vices, which did little more than offer brief relief, damaging him further due to abuse. After his breaking point during the finale case, Ordell has been at a different mindset, one much more positive with goodwill intent. Through the lack of practice with dark magic, he has managed to keep his impulses and aggression to a minimum while in Novania. He keeps a friendly demenour and does his best to keep a smile on. Likes * His wife and children * Magic * Coffee and whiskey * Gambling * Pale pretty women * Cemeteries (Because) * Judo (I'm joking) Dislikes * Paladins * 'Rouge' Mages * The Church of Alenthyl * Ulyssia, Perateca Quirks * Has a mixed accent * A competent fiddler * Grinds his teeth in certain situations Other Theme Music Link Face Claim Link Item Claims Link OOC Notes Text Category:Characters